A New Beginning
by vickylovesdegrassi
Summary: K.C starts to see Clare around with Eli , and starts to get jealous ! also , Vivian  made up char  is falling for K.C , is Jenna hiding something ? and what's with Eli's attitude lately ! FIND OUT . 8D
1. Chapter 1

Clare's P.O.V

I stared at him while he was hanging out with his girlfriend Jenna ... I thought I was over him ? Heh , I thought no one can be completely over a guy whos so perfect .

K.C Guthrie . A guy so perfect , cute smile , hes the football jock , one of the hottest guys at degrassi , and hes the skater type of guy .

I never thought I would fall for a guy like him . Boy , was I wrong . But then there was Eli Goldsworthy . There was something about him that was to DIE for .

" Okay kids . you guys will have an assignment based on a film . Please get into groups of 3 . " the teacher said .

" I'll go get the equipments ." I said .

" No , it's alright , I'll go get it ." Said Eli .

Eli , he was so sweet . So nice , I fell for him real hard . He got my mind off of K.C which made me kinda over him .

" Guess what ? We got Romeo and Juliet ." Said Eli .

" cool ." I flashed a smile . Eli gave me his smile ... the smile that a girl would always want .

Outside that day , me , Eli , and Adam were working on the film . We shared some of our ideas . I want to tell him , I really do .

But I just don't know how to say it . What if he doesn't feel the same way ? We decided to share a kiss for the film Romeo and Juliet .

When we kissed , it was like heaven ... I knew there was more to the kiss then just acting for the film . I just had to ask him .

-The Next Day-

"Hey Eli !" I flashed a smile .

"Hey ." He didn't turn around to smile back at me . I wonder what was wrong . I just sat there in silence .

The day after that and the day after that was the same thing . He was fully ignoring me . I wondered what was wrong . I couldn't take it anymore .

I thought he felt the same way about me . So I went to ask him .

"Hey Eli , I know that kiss we did for the film was acting ... but I know there was more to it ." I said .

" It was just acting Clare ." he murmured .

" I know you have feelings for me . You give so many signs that you do ."

" Well , I'm sorry I led you on ." He said .

I was shocked . " Wow ." I said and stormed away on my bike . How could he do that to me ? Did he just diss me ? How could he ?

Later on , Vivian came . (Vivian is a made up character) .

"Hey Clare ! " she smiled .

" Hi Viv ." I tried to put on a smile but couldn't .

Vivian was one of my best friends . Shes in grade 10 , an average student , but when it comes to boys , she gets really nervous . I've been trying to help her .

She was new this year so I showed her around , shes also best friends with K.C . But , she tells me everything . She gives me good advice everytime I need it .

I try to give her advice too . She really likes K.C even more than I did . I wasn't upset at all . Since my heart was for Eli . Vivian is a good girl and she would never try

and steal boyfriends away from others . That's why shes a good friend .

"Can I talk to you Viv?"

"Sure. What's wrong?" she asked .

" It's about Eli ... turns out he didn't really like me ." I said in a disappointed voice .

"But he gave you so many signs that he did !"

"Yeah , I guess it was just an act to toy around with my feelings ."

" That's unforgivable !" She yelled . 

She wanted to go punch him in the face but I told her not to .

I guess Eli and I weren't meant to be .

Vivian's P.O.V

Eli is such a jerk . I thought he was a good guy . I walked away from Clare to go meet up with K.C .

"Hey Viv!" He smiled . I blushed .

"Hi K.C.." I smiled .

But then I frowned . His girlfriend Jenna was there with him . I thought it was our time to hang with eachother for a while .

"It's alright if Jenna hangs with us right ?" he gave me the smile he always does .

"Uhm ... yeah , sure ... no problem .."

"Hey Vivian." Jenna said and Smiled .

Jenna was an okay girl . She can be a slut sometimes , but shes a good friend . The only thing is that I'm jealous of her with K.C . Shes been acting weird lately .

I could tell that K.C and her already did it . Jennas been eatting a lot more and also gaining a lot of weight . She took some diet pills which made her give gross

side effects . Turns out , Shes pregnant .


	2. Chapter 2

K.C's P.O.V

Vivian wasn't herself today , after she saw Jenna , it was like there was a frown upon her face . I gotta go ask her whats wrong .

-The Next day-

" Hey Vivian ! " I said and smiled .

" Hey K.C. " she said .

" You weren't yourself yesterday , anything wrong ? " I asked in a worried voice .

" It's nothing , don't worry about it . " she said and gave a smile . I knew it was fake . I know Vivian , and she can't act to be happy for atleast once .

" You always say it's nothing , I know somethings up , now tell me ." I said a bit louder .

" It's nothing okaay ? Just , leave me alone now , I gotta finish this book report ." She said as she looked back her laptop .

I stood there in silence . Why wouldn't she tell me what's wrong ? I gotta go ask Clare about this .

Wait , I haven't talk to Clare for like , a year , and all of a sudden I go ask whats wrong with Vivian ? No . That's just weird . I'll ask Vivians brother , Zane .

-Later that day-

" Hey Zane ! Buddy !" I yelled while he was at the other end of the football field practicing with his buddy Riley .

" Hey there K.C !" he yelled back and smiled .

" So you know your little sister Vivian right ? Is there something that's been upsetting her lately ?" I said .

" Hmm .. well , she didn't come down for dinner yesterday , and she didn't really eat breakfast this morning ."

No dinner ? No breakfast ? Something must be up . If she doesn't eat , she going to pass out sooner or later .  
Why is she doing this to herself ?

" I'm kinda worried ." I said in a worried voice .

" Yeah , I am too . But theres nothing we can do about it , she won't talk to anyone . When I talk to her and ask what's wrong with her , she just tells me to leave ."

" oh , okaay ." I said as I walked away .

I was kinda surprised , Vivian tells Zane everything . Why would she push him away ? He loves his little sister so much that he would care like that and she pushes him away when she needs him the most ? That's just stupid . I gotta find out whats wrong ..

Clare's P.O.V

I slowly walked up Eli's front door steps and rung the door bell . I have to admit , I was pretty scared , I didn't know how he would react once he sees me in front of his house .

The door opened .

" What are you doing here ?" He said in an ignored voice .

" I want you to tell me the truth . Please , Eli ." I said .

" ... come with me ." he said quietly as he walked out and into his hearse .

" Where are we going ?" I said curiously .

" Do you want to know the truth or not ?" he said as he started the car .

I got into the car , and he drove me to this parking lot . I was really confused . What did this have to do with anything ? But then he told me the story .

I was really shocked , and nervous .

" I don't get it , why should I get to be happy , and not Julia ?" he muttered .

" I see , well , I'll let you think about us ... and I'll wait alright ?" I said .

" Thanks Clare . Okay ." He said then he drove us back to degrassi .

Vivians P.O.V

I was almost finished my book report until Jenna came in .

" Hey Vivian !" she smiled .

" Hey ." I said .

" Look , I know that you know that I'm p-r-e-g-o . Also , I know you like K.C , so backoff please .

" I didn't try to steal him away , so why are you so jealous?" i said curiously .

" Cause I know , that If he finds out I'm pregnant , hes going to breakup with me , And i don't want that to happen , got it ?

"Uhh , whatever . I wouldn't try anything . no worries ." I moaned .

" yeah right . backoff bitch ." she said as she walked away .

shes sucha barbie ...


End file.
